Package on Package (PoP) is becoming an increasingly popular integrated circuit packaging technique because it allows for higher density electronics. Increasing die size in PoP can lead to thermal dissipation inefficiency, warpage induced ball cracking caused by thermal expansion mismatch between the components of the package, and a larger than desired profile package.